


Josephine's Fetish

by Starsmedic87



Series: All You Had To Do Was Ask [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Josephine has a fetish, Leliana and Lyna have fun teasing her about it before meddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot to kill some time with my faves

Dragon Age: Inquisition  
All You Had To Do Was Ask

Josie's Fetish

The Inquisitor, Ella Lavellan stood next to Josephine at her desk in Skyhold, both hands placed flat on the table top leaning against it, talking and smiling to some very annoying merchant the refused to leave until she spoke to him. Josephine had no idea what the Inquisitor was saying but instead she was always making some excuse to try and get close to her ear, causing the Inquisitor to get nervous and change position out of reach. 

Leliana and her Warden lover, Lyna stood at the door leading to the war room, both grinning from ear to ear. Sister Nightingale knew of her friends obsession, her obsession of elven ears, but she also knew the sensitivity of them from her years with Lyna, it made the situation painfully amusing. Leliana had explained to her dear friend why it made the Inquisitor uncomfortable, except from the fact touching peoples ears at random was kinda weird, but that just seemed to make her obsession worse and the poor inquisitor was suffering for it.

A few times during the war meeting Josephine managed to unexpectedly whisper in the elfs ear only to make her squeak loudly and become flustered, confusing everyone except Leliana who felt sorry for her but at the same time she was laughing hysterically inside. She knew the torture the poor elf suffered the rest of the war meeting before being the first one to make excuses and rush away. She knew because it was one of the ways she loved teasing Lyna, breathing, whispering and tracing her fingers around her ear leaving her on edge for hours through meetings and dining before they were able to retreat to more private quarters. It drove Lyna wild, ravishing Leliana as soon as the door closed until the former bard was completely sated and eager to finish what she started.

Josephine turned her attention away from the Inquisitor noticing the grinning lovers watching from the corner of the room. Josephine excused herself and made her way over to them motioning them to follow through the door leading to the corridor via the war room.

"I assume you two are here for a reason?" The ambassador frowned with her hands on her hips.

"I dunno about my Nightingale here" Lyna grinned giving Leliana's ass a playful nip with her fingers causing her to yelp and giggle "But i came to watch the show, hopefully see something... I don't know.... Erotic going on?"

Josephine rolled her eyes "I have no idea what you are talking about! I have never been near an elf before, i'm curious to what their ears feel like" She defended "If you would just give me 2 seconds to touch yours there wouldn't be a problem!" She pouted.

"I can assure you lady ambassador, it would be more that just a problem" Grinned Lyna.

"Now that's an idea" Leliana grinned and swayed her hips making her way to Josephine's side and wrapping an arm around her waist "I only have one condition, i have to be involved" She whispered in her friends ear giggling and playfully giving it a quick kiss.

"Forget that, how about i just watch you two, now that's entertainment!" Lyna grinned wider making Josephine blush and playfully pushing Leliana away.

"Maker!" She rubbed her face and looked at the giggling lovers "I hate you both! Must everything evolve around sex with you two?" Josephine pointed an accusing finger at the two of them "Don't think i don't know what the two of you were up to under that table! And maker! While we were all eating! Really! I deliberately sat you across from each other to prevent that kind of thing and you still found a way!" 

Leliana grinned at her friend "What can i say?" She turned to a grinning Lyna and bit the elf's lower lip "She's that damn good i just can't keep my hands off her"

Josephine snorted and threw a look at them rolling her eyes "Or your feet apparently" Josephine sighed and peered out a gap in the door watching the Inquisitor intently biting her lower lip. Lyna smiled and nudged her lover towards the ambassador and made her way to the war room.

Leliana leaned against the wall watching her friend "This isn't just about elven ears is it Josie? If it is i'm sure there are plenty.. In the Pearl.. Of course that is if you wish to pay that kind of gold just to touch an ear" The spymaster rolled her eyes.

"Leliana! Really! I can not go to a brothel! Imagine the scandal!" 

Leliana grinned slyly "Yes.. the Inquisitions ambassador sighted in a brothel touching elven ears, such the fetish!"

"It's not a fetish! I'm curious.. Curious as to why it causes the reaction you say it does.."

"Really Josie! What does it matter" Laughed the Spymaster "Most races ears are sensitive to a little.. Attention... Even yours im sure! It's just elven ears are a bit more.. Delicate than our own.."

Josephine sighed turning away from Leliana to peer through the gap again only to yelp and jump back placing a hand on her chest and flushing.

The door opened fully "I'm sorry my lady! I did i give you a fright?" The inquisitor grinned making Leliana smile in amusement.

Josephine blushed making Leliana roll her eyes "A..Ah.. Just a.. Little"

"Well this has just turned boring" Leliana straightened up and stretched "Inquisitor our ambassador has a fetish with elven ears, if you are interested, which i'm pretty sure you are.. I've seen your journal..." The Spymaster eyes her accusingly making the Inquisitor grimace "Perhaps you can treat a lady nice and help her out" Leliana nudged her blushing mumbling friend who was now looking down at her feet. Turning on her heal and throwing a glance back at the making her way to the war room "Oh and i would avoid the war room for the next hour or so!" She smirked disappearing from view.

"Don't you dare!" The ambassador yelled as the door closed. With a shake of the head and a sigh she shyly looked up at the Inquisitor who was still smiling at her "I apologise my lady.. Leliana is a bit hard to handle at times.."

The Inquisitor laughed "I don't know, she's... Entertaining to say the least... Both of them are.." Both woman looked nervously at each other "So...." Lavellan continued "Ear fetish was it?"

"Yes.. Ah wait! N... No.. Of course not!"

"Relax! I'm just glad there is a explanation for your obsession with my ears.." she grinned.

"I'm sorry my lady, you don't have to worry , i will no longer allow... This.. To affect my work here at the Inquisition... It was silly really" Josephine mumbled fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves

The Inquisitor took her hands "All you had to do was ask" she guided one of the ambassadors hands to her ear, sucking in a breath and biting her lip as the ambassadors fingers traced the outer ear.. Josephine was positive her heart had jumped to her throat with excitement. The Inquisitor wrapped her arms around Josephine's waist and whispered breathlessly, her arousal building "Was it everything you expected?"

Josephine smiled and leaned her lips towards the elven ear, it was everything she expected and more. 


End file.
